


В любое время

by Leshaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers (2012), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: — Кэп, всё хорошо? — Он старается ничем не показывать своего замешательства.— Да, — быстро отвечает Стив — слишком быстро. Сев на кровать, он притягивает Тони ближе и за затылок наклоняет к себе. — Иди сюда.Он целует Тони — и, боже помоги, как тут не отвлечься, когда и жгучие губы, и сильные руки, и лечь бы уже — но никак не забыть окаменевшие плечи и тревожный взгляд.Тони отодвигается первым — ну да, это у него занимает немного больше времени, чем нужно, но чем это не психологический тест — умение прервать поцелуй со Стивом Роджерсом ради того, чтобы поступить правильно? За это нужно приз давать, не меньше.





	В любое время

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anytime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323737) by [nanasekei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasekei/pseuds/nanasekei). 



> Переведено для Stony Bingo на задание "Дай мне минутку, Стив, меня только что ударило по голове Халком". О-очень условное соответствие заданию, в роли Халка выступает некая особенность биографии Стива)  
> Бета - [Apple of your eye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleOfYourEye/profile).

Это очень просто.

Может, Тони и не является тактическим лидером их команды, но он, чёрт побери, гений, так что стратегическое мышление не совсем ему чуждо, спасибо большое. Также, несмотря на популярное заблуждение, он знает, чего хочет, и в большинстве случаев — хотя бы на уровне идеи — представляет, как это получить.

Так вот. Тони с первого взгляда захотел Стива Роджерса.

Ну, технически не совсем с первого — тогда-то ему было около пяти лет, так что он не имел никакого понятия о такого рода желаниях. Он увидел Капитана Америку, решил, что он классный, и захотел с ним подружиться. Когда он вырос, то возненавидел Капитана Америку, решил, что это худший человек в его жизни, и захотел отговорить отца от его поисков.

А вот когда он повзрослел, то на борту хэликаррьера кинул один-единственный взгляд на Стива Роджерса — и захотел его.

Проще всего было бы списать всё на фрейдистское стремление наказать отца, но это полная херня. Тони всегда признавал, что Капитан Америка горяч — а кто не признавал? — но лично его клишированная кукольная внешность Кена не особо привлекала. Не его это был тип, вот и всё.

Тем удивительнее, что пока в мозгу Тони крутилось, насколько ему ненавистна упёртая принципиальность Стива Роджерса, снизу радостно сигнализировали, что там в Стиве Роджерсе нравится абсолютно всё, начиная от розовых губ и непоколебимого взгляда и заканчивая тем, как он держит ладони на ремне.

Так что мысленно Тони повторял: «Да пошёл он нахуй», а член Тони поправлял: «На хуй, на хуй», то есть, в общем… с самого начала у Тони не было никаких шансов.

Всё это и привело к тому, что сейчас он открывает дверь в свою спальню и заталкивает туда Стива, ни на секунду от него не отрываясь. Тони и рад бы чуть больше волноваться о том, как это повлияет на команду и их хрупкую умозрительную перемирие-недодружбу, но пока горячие мягкие губы Стива прижимаются к его губам, ему плевать на всё остальное с высокой колокольни.

Как уже сказано: всё очень, очень просто.

— Нам надо… — пытается что-то донести Стив, но Тони затыкает его своим ртом. Может, и стоило бы дать Стиву договорить, но Тони неспособен удержаться, когда его припухшие, покрасневшие губы так и манят к себе.

К тому же Стив охрененно целуется, и это просто нечестно, учитывая, что вряд ли у него много опыта. Правда, дело, скорее, не в технике, а в чистом энтузиазме, с которым он держит сильными руками Тони за затылок и сам наклоняется, чтобы не упустить ничего. Он так неспешно водит тёплым языком по губам, словно собирается как можно тщательнее всё запомнить, и, казалось бы, не с чего тут загораться, как спичке — а вот надо же. Тони мстит тем, что толкает его к стене и целует ещё жарче, выполняя данное самому себе обещание наставить ему синяков.

Потом Тони переходит к подбородку, наслаждаясь мягкостью гладко выбритой кожи. Его ладони лежат на боках Стива, не давая тому пошевелиться. Конечно, если бы Стив захотел, то легко оттолкнул бы его — и одна эта мысль заводит до крайности. Впрочем, он не отталкивает, и Тони чувствует, как у него стоит, и уже готов опуститься на колени и попробовать, какова на вкус свобода, как вдруг Стив ещё настойчивее шепчет:

— Тони.

Тони немного отстраняется. У Стива лицо залито румянцем, волосы растрёпаны, несколько длинных, чуть не до глаз, прядок небрежно упали на лоб. Он настолько хорош, что так просто нельзя. Тогда, много лет назад, кто-нибудь обязан был ворваться в кабинет Эрскина и вмешаться: «Извините, сэр, но вы слишком красивы, чтобы принимать участие в эксперименте. Человеческий мозг уйдёт в отказ, если дать ему образ вашего лица в сочетании с мускулатурой, улучшенной сывороткой. Во спасение рассудка одного гения, который родится спустя пару-тройку десятков лет, мы вынуждены отклонить вашу кандидатуру».

Стив убирает волосы со лба; Тони в жизни не видел ничего более нелепого, чем эти прядки. Руки так и чешутся дёрнуть за них, чтобы Стив поднял голову, как надо, чтобы можно было выебать его в рот. Стив будет сосать так же, как целуется: неуклюже, но пылко, и когда его мягкие губы обхватят…

— Нам бы, ну… нам бы в кровать, — заканчивает Стив. От его голоса у Тони тренькает мысленный тревожный звоночек.

— Что? — спрашивает он, тяжело дыша. Переборов отупляющее возбуждение, он приглядывается к Стиву. Тот как-то необычайно напряжен и, кажется, смотрит на упомянутую им кровать лишь затем, чтобы не смотреть на Тони.

— Потому что, — Стив резко поворачивается к нему, — там удобнее? — Это звучит не как предложение, а как вопрос, и после короткого молчания он заглядывает в глаза Тони, держа руки на его талии. — Но если ты за то, чтобы здесь… так тоже неплохо.

Если честно, у Тони нет однозначных предпочтений. Он определённо не прочь развернуть Стива к себе спиной и оттрахать, прижав к стене, или наоборот, чтобы тот развернул и оттрахал его... да Тони устроит любой вариант, где задействованы оба их члена и одна или, возможно, даже обе задницы. Но и против кровати он тоже ничего не имеет, а судя по внезапной неловкости Стива, ему хочется именно туда.

— Там удобнее, — соглашается Тони и проводит ладонями по рукам Стива. Он кивает на постель, а Стив хлопает своими голубыми глазищами. Поддавшись внезапному импульсу, Тони берёт его за руку, ненавязчиво ведёт за собой — и тут же отпускает.

Однако, к его изумлению, Стив сам сжимает его ладонь. Мысленный звоночек надрывается так, что отмахнуться от него уже невозможно.

— Кэп, всё хорошо? — Он старается ничем не показывать своего замешательства.

— Да, — быстро отвечает Стив — слишком быстро. Сев на кровать, он притягивает Тони ближе и за затылок наклоняет к себе. — Иди сюда.

Он целует Тони — и, боже помоги, как тут не отвлечься, когда и жгучие губы, и сильные руки, и лечь бы уже — но никак не забыть окаменевшие плечи и тревожный взгляд.

Тони отодвигается первым — ну да, это у него занимает немного больше времени, чем нужно, но чем это не психологический тест — умение прервать поцелуй со Стивом Роджерсом ради того, чтобы поступить правильно? За это нужно приз давать, не меньше.

Тони упорно держит ладони на плечах Стива, чтобы не вызывать никаких провокационных мыслей, хотя быстро выясняется, что в случае со Стивом их вызывает любая часть тела.

— Ты вообще хочешь этого, Кэп? — Он сглатывает.

Стив распахивает глаза и снова отвечает чересчур быстро:

— Естественно, — он словно защищается от обвинений, и Тони совсем не так представлял себе, как всё между ними будет. — Просто…

— Ш-ш... — Тони вскидывает руки. Тело резко протестует — как же, его лишили прикосновений к Стиву, — но Тони так легче думать. — Если что, ничего плохого в этом нет. То есть если ты хочешь, это отлично — даже больше, чем отлично, вот правда, но я о другом: мы с тобой не подписывали договор кровью. Если ты передумал, я не побегу с рапортом к Фьюри.

Удивительно, но Стив дёргает уголком губ, намечая улыбку. Мозг почему-то заносит это в раздел «важное» (Тони давно отказался от попыток понять, как работает его мыслительный процесс) — как будто лампочка в голове загорается.

— Я не передумал. — В улыбке Стива мелькает самоуничижение, и он растирает затылок. — Просто… видимо, сказывается лёгкая непривычка.

Сложно не заметить, что Стив что-то недоговаривает.

— Ты когда-нибудь этим занимался? — Тони произносит это подчёркнуто спокойно, в том числе — чтобы не показать, как его заводит одна только мысль, что в его кровати лежит девственный Капитан Америка.

Стив сжимает зубы:

— Да.

— А с мужчиной?

У Тони рвётся изнутри смех: настолько очевидно Стиву хочется соврать. И всё-таки он выбирает правду.

— Нет, — стыдливо признаётся он.

Тони восхищается его искренностью, а когда до него доходит, что именно это значит — равно восхищается его член. Мозг настойчиво пробует его унять, потому что Стив смотрит в упор своими невероятными голубыми глазами. Возможно, он ненамеренно… да что там, он явно ненамеренно принимает такой уязвимый вид, но сейчас он выглядит именно так — обычный взволнованный парень, который совсем не похож на того непоколебимого лидера, с которым Тони несколько последних месяцев работал бок о бок.

— Хорошо. — Тони так и тянет ещё раз спросить, правда ли он хочет этого — точнее, правда ли он хочет, чтобы именно Тони был его первым мужчиной. Ему ведь стоит только зайти в любой гей-бар в любой стране мира — и только успевай отгонять претендентов на внимание. Однако у Тони уже есть опыт переубеждения Стива, и… если уж начистоту, проще новый химический элемент изобрести.

Так что, в общем, если Стив чего-то хочет, то он это сделает — даже если ему придется, стискивая зубы, бороться с совершенно естественной неловкостью или нервозностью. А это… не тот настрой, какой Тони любит видеть у своих партнеров. Совсем не тот.

— Тогда давай не будем торопиться, ладно? — Не дожидаясь ответа, Тони садится рядом со Стивом и приподнимает его подбородок одной рукой.

Он нежно целует Стива в уголок рта, замечая всё: и резкий выдох, и румянец на щеках, и расширенные зрачки. Его тело определенно полно энтузиазма, но Тони нужно, чтобы Стив был с ним целиком и полностью, чтобы всем собой прочувствовал каждый миг. А сейчас у него под кожей проступают жилы, и когда Тони пододвигается — он ощутимо вздрагивает.

«Вообще-то это должно быть приятно», — рвётся с языка Тони, но что-то ему подсказывает, что если он так и ляпнет, то Стив окончательно зажмётся.

Опять же, Тони не зря называют гением, так что у него есть идея получше. Наверное.

Он касается губами подбородка, спускается к шее. Кожа Стива тонко и неуловимо пахнет мылом, и Тони охотно украсил бы её засосами и укусами, но сейчас у него совсем другая цель — поэтому он только тычется носом и трётся бородкой.

Стив ёжится и изумлённо посмеивается.

— Хм-м, боимся щекотки, да? — Тони доволен. Можно вернуться к своей задаче: чтобы у Капитана Америки вся шея огнём горела.

— Хватит! — Стив хохочет помимо воли и немного расслабляется — очко в пользу Тони. Подняв голову, он проводит ладонями по плечам Стива, которые, на его взгляд, всё ещё слишком напряжены.

Он увлекает Стива в новый поцелуй. Не то чтобы ему это в тягость — у Стива чудесные тёплые и мягкие губы, он быстро откликается, тут же открывает рот, впускает чужой язык. Тони не сразу удаётся перехватить контроль и навязать более спокойный, неспешный темп. Он уделяет время тому, чтобы исследовать все уголки рта, легко пососать нижнюю губу и насладиться изумительными глухими стонами.

— Помедленнее, Кэп, — просит Тони: Стив снова рвётся в бой, толкая его на спину. Теперь ещё тяжелее отказаться от того, чтобы просто вжать его в матрас и накинуться со всей страстью, но Тони, сохраняя хладнокровие, отодвигается, взамен осыпая его ласковыми поцелуями. — Мы не на миссии, никто не умрёт, если ты вовремя не обезвредишь бомбу… прости, ужасная аналогия, но ты понял суть, — тараторит он. Стив слабо усмехается, но с его лица не сходит волнение.

— Тони, я знаю, что делаю, — в этой фразе слышится сомнение, от которого Тони просто обязан поскорее Стива избавить.

— Конечно, ты всё прекрасно знаешь, — бормочет он, снова глубоко целуя его, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова. — Ты даже слишком хорош в этом, так нечестно. — Они ненадолго прерываются, и щёки Стива заливает краска. Тони прикусывает нижнюю губу — только потом получается продолжить. — Я не виноват в том, что мне хочется подольше растянуть удовольствие.

Стива это как-то не до конца убеждает, но Тони прижимается к нему и снова начинает целовать, поглаживая по бокам. Они долго валяются в обнимку — и это восхитительно. Стив немного расслабляется, касается смелее, держит крепче, задирает рубашку Тони, кладёт руки ему на поясницу.

Тони отстраняется, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и перехватывает дивный тёмный взгляд. Стив часто дышит, на его лбу лежит всё та же дурацкая прядь — и Тони бездумно отводит её назад.

— По тебе и не скажешь, что ты предпочитаешь никуда не спешить. — У Стива немного странный голос, словно он отчаянно пытается изобразить незаинтересованность, но извечная искренность его подводит. Вдруг кажется, что он уже задумывался об этом: что он часто воображал, как Тони ведёт себя в постели и как ему больше нравится.

— Ну, это не так, — шепчет Тони ему в щёку. Неприкрытая ложь: он обеими руками за здоровую прелюдию, но в последний раз он столько времени проводил за одними поцелуями, даже не раздевшись…

Хм. Вроде бы никогда ещё такого не было.

От этих мыслей у Тони в груди начинает твориться что-то непонятное. Проще отмахнуться.

— Впрочем, я чувствую, Кэп, что ты понемногу теряешь терпение. — Тони покачивает бёдрами, подаваясь ближе к вздыбившейся ширинке Стива, и от раздавшегося стона у него самого дёргается член. Он целует Стива в ухо, посасывает мочку, и Стив хватает его за задницу и прижимает к себе. — Надо сказать, таких энергичных девяностолетних старичков у меня ещё не бывало.

На этот раз Стив смеётся, не сдерживаясь. Тони отмечает, как собираются морщинки у его глаз, вносит в мысленную картотеку, как откликается всё его тело. Стив смеётся так, словно забыл, как это делается, словно и сам удивляется, что ещё способен на это.

У него хороший смех. Пусть даже и с непривычки. Просто замечательный.

Тони расстёгивает первые пуговицы его рубашки — полы расходятся сами, и как тут упустить возможность снова потереться о кожу бородкой? Стив хихикает, и Тони запускает руки под ткань и обводит грудные мышцы: их равно хочется целовать и просто продолжать щекотать.

— Тони… — раздражённо шипит Стив — ему уже не хватает воздуха, и он ахает, не успев договорить: Тони нащупывает сосок и, дразня, перекатывает его между пальцами.

— Да ладно тебе, Кэп, ты же не мог взаправду ожидать от меня серьёзности в постели, — шепчет Тони, касаясь губами ключицы: румянец Стива доходит аж до груди; твёрдые мышцы — и роскошный нежно-розовый цвет, ну разве можно быть таким нереальным? — Сегодня я необычайно великодушен, так что даже не упомяну, что есть один верный способ меня заткнуть. — Стив буквально плавится под прикосновениями, и Тони не умолкает: неизвестно, получалось ли у Стива расслабиться без этого. — Можешь попробовать догадаться, когда захочешь в следующий раз наорать на меня на собрании.

Крепко держа его за задницу, Стив подталкивает его к себе и сам подаётся навстречу.

— Уже, — томно бормочет он. Да как он смеет так возбуждать одним простым словом?

— То есть тебе не только о конституции снятся влажные сны? Учебники истории мне врали! — Тони проводит ладонью по животу, задержав её прямо над ремнём. Стив хрипло и прерывисто хохочет — именно этого Тони и добивался. — А теперь давай узнаем, как мне лучше послужить своей стране. — Он расстёгивает брюки и припускает резинку трусов. — Вау, и не поспоришь — земля бравых воинов!

Стив с удивлённым смешком прячет лицо в плече Тони. Побагровевший член красиво покачивается над животом. У Тони рот наполняется слюной, но, скорее всего, если он сейчас кинется отсасывать, Стив кончит слишком быстро — и хотя, по мнению Тони, это хорошо (а по мнению его эго, так даже чересчур хорошо), ему не хочется, чтобы Стив смутился. Он ещё ни разу не видел, чтобы тот столько смеялся, а ему чертовски это идёт.

— Скажи, видишь ли ты, — напевает Тони первые слова американского гимна, легонько щекоча пальцами живот Стива и едва задевая член. Стив матерится сквозь взрывы хохота — и это самая лучшая реакция, — в рассветных лучах, чему так гордо мы…

Стив щиплет его.

— Эй! — несмотря на недовольный окрик, Тони ухмыляется в шею Стива и не может удержаться — прихватывает губами кожу. Напряжения уже и в помине нет, так почему бы теперь не наставить засосов? — Извините, сэр, но это моё богом данное право — выражать свой патриотизм там, где я того пожелаю.

— Ты просто шут, — Стив произносит это так нежно, с таким изумлением, что сердце Тони начинает выделывать настоящие акробатические номера — а значит, нужно поскорее вернуться к делам насущным и не заморачиваться лишний раз. — Ты та… чёрт! — вырывается у Стива: Тони берёт его член и мягко проводит большим пальцем по головке, растирая смазку. Тут же раздаются совершенно невероятные тихие стоны.

— Не представляю, о чём ты, — нараспев произносит Тони, хотя ему уже тяжело сохранять спокойствие. В ладони лежит горячий и твёрдый ствол, и когда Тони смазывает его по всей длине, его собственный член радостно откликается. — Я всего лишь гордый гражданин, который счастлив быть частью величайшей нации в ми… Ай!

Стив снова щиплет его в бок, но при этом так улыбается, что невозможно не улыбнуться в ответ.

В каком-то смысле это благо — что Стив улыбается так редко. А не то он бы давно затмил собой солнце.

— Давай ты просто… — Стив дёргает бёдрами, пытаясь толкнуться в кулак. Тони лукаво посмеивается, и Стив неуклюже тянет его к себе за рубашку, чтобы поцеловать. Он ласковый до безумия, дышит горячо и влажно, и его член жадно и требовательно пульсирует в ладони.

Тони сам глубоко целует его, устанавливая свой ритм. Потом, куснув за нижнюю губу, отстраняется и все-таки тянется к шее, чтобы истерзать её укусами и засосами. Он чувствует себя подростком: это всего лишь дрочка, они даже не разделись, а возбуждение уже бьёт все рекорды; у Стива такое лицо, что самое хардкорное порно с ним не сравнится. Он наблюдает за Тони, прикрыв глаза, его покрасневшие губы разомкнуты, и каждый раз, когда Тони двигает кулаком, он вздрагивает всем телом и вскидывает бёдра. 

Кончая, Стив цепляется за плечи Тони, наверняка оставляя синяки, и Тони думает: «Господи, как он красив». Странная и дурацкая мысль, скорее всего, возникает лишь потому, что вся кровь отлила от мозга: ведь Стив красив всегда. Однако сейчас он красив так, что это просто опасно — он обмякает, будто лишившись костей, и та самая дурацкая прядь упорно липнет к его лбу, и на губах играет сытая улыбка. Сейчас он красив так, что это даже страшно — он счастливо и устало разлёгся в кровати Тони, словно тут ему самое место.

Глухо сглотнув, Тони убирает руку, и Стив обнимает его. У него рот толком не закрывается, и всё же он напрашивается на поцелуи.

И Тони целует его, потому что он всего лишь человек. Брюки болезненно давят в паху, но это пока подождёт.

— Спасибо, — выдыхает Стив, и Тони обязан, правда обязан ляпнуть что-нибудь язвительное, иначе он просто не вынесет этого взгляда.

— Не благодари. Я всего лишь исполнил свой гражданский долг. — Рука самовольно убирает ту несчастную прядь со лба (хоть пристрелите, но она невыносимо мила). — Кроме того… я ещё с тобой не закончил, — почему-то это звучит скорее не как пошлый намёк, а как обещание.

— Я надеялся, что ты это скажешь. — Взяв его за талию, Стив опрокидывает его на спину (господи, так легко, будто Тони вообще ничего не весит) и касается губами подбородка. — И всё же. — Его голубые глаза сияют. — Ты… Даже не знаю, — он качает головой, улыбаясь так широко и шало, что Тони физически необходимо прижать его к себе, прижать как можно ближе. — Просто… спасибо.

Где-то в подсознании та часть мозга, которая ещё не лишилась инстинкта самосохранения, твердит сплошное «блядь-блядь-блядь». Всем остальным мозгом Тони восхищается прекрасной улыбкой Стива и думает, что он… он обязан и дальше это делать. Смеяться. Улыбаться. Из-за Тони. Он… должен быть таким всегда.

— Обращайся, Кэп, — тихо предлагает Тони, когда Стив начинает целовать его в шею и расстёгивать рубашку. Выходит так искренне и так по-настоящему, что даже голова кружится. — В любое время.


End file.
